


Buried Alive

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Metaphors, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Politics, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Buried Alive

There are some men who do not die

Bullets wound them

But do not drop them

They bleed

But they do not exsanguinate

They choke

But they do not drown

All that can be done is weaken them

And bury them alive

Knowing that some day

Someone

Will

Dig them up again


End file.
